HF Episode
Scene One: The Commons. Dylan and Barry are having a serious talk. BARRY: You know we are always going to be friends. DYLAN: Yeah, we will always be friends. What is going on? BARRY: Well, I think we went too fast about things. DYLAN: You too? BARRY: You mean... DYLAN: I think we were rushing things. I was so upset about how Alex was killed, and I was looking for a replacement. I can't stand being alone. BARRY: You're not alone, honey. Far from it. DYLAN: I know. Nonetheless... BARRY: We can plan something, I won't let you be alone. I just don't think it's the chemistry between us. '' ''DYLAN: Friends we will be, right? BARRY: Definitely. DYLAN: Count on it. And you will always have a place to live with me. BARRY: I appreciate it. (The two friends hug) Scene Two: Elevator. Alexandra and Andrew's elevator is now stuck on the lowest floor. They can hear Julianne's screams. ALEXANDRA: Andrew, what the hell is that!?!? ANDREW: I don't know... (They hear more painful screams) ALEXANDRA: OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL! JULIANNE: I'MMM...I'MMMMM.....DY-'' ''(They screams and voices stop as Alexandra has a look of terrior on her face) Scene Three: Commons. Michael and Wendy are watching everything. WENDY: Still no word from Rosemary, Michael? MICHAEL: Nothing. No news is good news, I suppose. WENDY: I know you are worried, Michael. MICHAEL: Still nothing, and it's been a couple of days. WENDY: They will hear something. Anyssa has her laptop, and she is keeping an eye on it. MICHAEL: That is a good thing. Maggie is having fun. (Michael and Wendy look at Hannah and Craig feeding baby Maggie) WENDY: I hope they marry soon, Michael. MICHAEL: I do too, honey. This family has had enough body blows. WENDY: I agree with you there, Mr. Harper. Did you know Eric called me from school? MICHAEL: How is he? WENDY: He is fine. MICHAEL: Has he heard from Aunt Patricia? WENDY: He said they are happy, and they are thriving back in West Palm Beach. They may make it up for Christmas. MICHAEL: That would be wonderful. (Just then, an argument starts.) WENDY: What is going on? MICHAEL: Damn it! Just when we think it would be quiet! (The two go over there) Scene Four: Center of the park. A woman is arguing with Serena Gerber. SERENA: I don't know what your problem is, Madam, but I am with friends and I am not interested in talking right now. WOMAN: You'd best talk to me, Ms. Gerber! Or I will blow your identity all over Boston! SERENA: You are that vicious, aren't you?! WOMAN: You know I would do that. And you know that very well, DON'T YOU, Mrs. Fleming?! LORRAINE: My name is Lorraine Gerber, I am no longer married to Callen Fleming! WOMAN: I don't care! I will destroy both of you! (Enter the Park Security.) OFFICER: Madam, this is a private party. You have no call to crash this. WOMAN: Remember what I said, Lorraine Fleming. (Enter a furious Sandra) SANDRA: Leave my friend alone, and you leave this park! WOMAN: Fine! You are a fool to be around those two! SANDRA: She's my best friend, that means something, even if you don't think so! (The woman is marched out of the park. Lorraine is rattled, but Serena is more upset.) LORRAINE: Are you all right, honey? SERENA: Yeah, I am all right, Mom. (The two go to get something to eat) Scene Five: A gazebo in the park. Anyssa, Courtney and Bryan are sitting and talking. COURTNEY: Lots of backwork, eh? ANYSSA: Yeah, also with keeping an eye on the news about Mark and Rosemary. BRYAN: We've got the Instant Messenger open. I think Rosemary took her laptop with her. They went right to the Coopers home. Either or, they, or even Aunt Patricia will let us know what is going on. (While Bryan was speaking, an IM comes on both his and Anyssa's laptops.) ANYSSA: That is good news. The hostage crisis is resolved. COURTNEY: What happened? BRYAN: Some yahoo wanted to take money from his bank; and they tried to force their way in. According to Mark, they held John and two of his tellers hostage. They demanded almost $750,000. ANYSSA: That is terrible. BRYAN: Yeah, but Mark told me that John managed to ring a silent alarm in his office. The cops came instantly, and the robber went ballistic. But the cops arrived instantly, because the bank's alarms were wired directly to the police station. COURTNEY: That is a miracle. BRYAN: The cops got the three hostages out, the tellers were shaken, but unhurt; John was rattled, and had a panic attack, but aside from that, he was none the worse for wear. They all got out safely, according to Rosemary, and they will be down there for a couple of weeks to help them through it all. COURTNEY: I am glad it all worked out well. ANYSSA: I too am glad for it. I wish I knew what was going on with Susie. BRYAN: Me too. COURTNEY: I saw a pic of Susie, she seems to be nice. BRYAN: She's one of our oldest and dearest friends. ANYSSA: Plus, she knows the family really well. COURTNEY: What does she do? ANYSSA: She's an acquistions attorney in Somerset, Illinois. COURTNEY: Awesome, she sounds like a great person. ANYSSA: I do so want you to meet her sometime. BRYAN: Maybe we can arrange that, Nyssa. (The three relax, knowing that the crisis was handled admirably.) Scene Six: Boston Public Gardens. Craig and Hannah are riding on the swan boats. CRAIG: You sure love these swan boats, Hannah. HANNAH: I've always loved them. They're my favorites. Even when I was a little girl and my last name was Anderson. CRAIG: You're birth name was Anderson? HANNAH: Yes, I was adopted by the Harpers. CRAIG: Wow, sounds like an interesting ride. HANNAH: It was hard, I will admit, but I managed. CRAIG: Where is Maggie? HANNAH: She is with Dad and Wendy. CRAIG: OK. HANNAH: Steven wanted to come, but he ended up being busy. CRAIG: He told me that he had to take care of the rest of his brother's estate. HANNAH: OK. Let's enjoy this boat ride. (Hannah and Craig are enjoying themselves.) Scene 7: Sidewalk near Commons. Bethany and her family are walking. BETHANY'S MOM: Eric, that's the store we need to go to! ERIC: OK. BETHANY: I'll be studying in the libary. ERIC: OK, don't use computers you're still grounded. BETHANY: Whatever, I don't care. (Bethany watches her parents enter the store and starts walking towards the Commons) (She enters the party unnoticed and starts to get food. While getting food, she bumps into Jennifer causing her to drop her food plate) JENNIFER: What the hell! (Jennifer shoves Bethany) Scene Eight: Commons. Barry is on the phone. Dylan is talking with his parents, and is shaking a rattle in front of his niece, who is giggling. BARRY: Adam, is that you? ADAM MATHISON (over the phone): Yes, . BARRY: I am sorry to hear about your loss. ADAM: Losses, Barry. In one fell blow, I lost my lover, my daughter, and my mother! BARRY: You heard about Dylan losing Alex, right? ADAM: Yes, I did. How is he doing? BARRY: Managing, but barely. ADAM: That bad, eh? BARRY: He's functioning, but I think he's trying to keep busy to keep himself from drowning in despair. ADAM: Isn't that a mite overdramatic? BARRY: I don't think so, Adam. You should have seen the funeral. ADAM: I know. Amy Smythe called me and told me what happened. That Libby, how could she do that? BARRY: I don't know, but she did. ADAM: Barry, what is it that you want? BARRY: Look, I know you lost Aaron and your daughter and your mom; maybe you and Dylan can commiserate together. ADAM: Are you crazy?! BARRY: No, I assure you I am sane. Look, you two have something in common. ADAM: Death! That's morbid. BARRY: You need someone who can understand that. And Dylan does understand that, having lost Alex. ADAM: All right. I am moving from Philadelphia anyway. There is nothing there for me anymore anyway. BARRY: Good. I will meet you at the townhouse. I will see you there. ADAM: This had better work, Barry. BARRY: This is for both you and Dylan. (Barry tells Dylan he is headed back to the townhouse, Dylan waves him off.) Scene Nine: Picnic table. Sheila and Allen are eating some lunch. SHEILA: Dylan took THAT rather well. ALLEN: Yes, he did. He came to that conclusion of his own choice too. SHEILA: Still. He's being very nice to Barry, allowing him to remain there. ALLEN: Barry is a family friend. SHEILA: I know. Why is it that Dylan always get the bad breaks? ALLEN: I understand, honey. Your cousin has seemed to get the short stick of things, a lot of the time, but I think he will be all right. SHEILA: I hope so too. ALLEN: Me too, we have to wait and see, dearest. SHEILA: That much we can do. (The two continue their meal) Scene Ten: Dylan's townhouse. BARRY: Are you ready to see Dylan, Adam? ADAM: This is silly! He's still at the picnic. BARRY: Trust me, I think you two will click. ADAM: What if he is not ready? BARRY: I know he isn't and neither are you. I was thinking of a date! ADAM: Fine, Barry, if anything to get you off my back. BARRY: I am not on your back, Adam. I am just trying to help. ADAM: I know, and I appreciate it. BARRY: Thank you. (The two head back to the commons) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila